


Letters to the Moon

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Unnatural Writers Club, gabriel is the trickster, prompt: letters to the moon, references to Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: They would write the moon hundreds of letters and she kept every single one, rereading them over and over to relive the memories but never replying. Until one time she did





	Letters to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more about Artemis than it is about main spn characters (she only appeared once in season 8) but whenever I think of the moon I think of Artemis and just had to do this. Not my finest work, I know, but I don't hate it.
> 
> Also, one quick thing, Gabriel is mentioned in this as Loki (since he was in the witness prtection program up until season 5 and the notes start pre series and got up until 5.19) and for anyone wondering, Orion was a hunter that hunted with Artemis and kinda fell in love with her. One story says that Artemis fell in love with him as well after quite some time hunting with him and depending on the story, either Apollo or Gaea send a scorpion to try to kill him (and depending on the story, either the scorpion kills him or Apollo tricks Artemis to accidentally killing him). After his death, Artemis puts him in the sky - the constellation, Orion - and Apollo (depending on the story) puts the scorpion in the sky as well, on the opposite side of the sky to chase after Orion, or something like that. Yeah, it's not exactly one set version of the story. Oh well.

Tucked away in a small dark room, a goddess sat by herself near the window, knees drawn to her chest. The only source of light in the room was the silvery moonlight filtering in from the window, bathing the room in silver colour. At her feet were hundreds of letters, written on parchment, crumpled, and looking like they had been read quite some times. Only one letter remained unopened in the pile of opened ones and her pale eyes stared at it before gazing up at the moon. Eyes flinting back towards the pile of letters, the goddess reaches for the unopened letter before stopping herself and grabbing an already opened one. Each one held memories, stories, and adventure made as well as friends long gone.

A sigh left her lips, not wanting to read them once more, knowing how this story ended and yet she unfolded the first letter. Within heart beats a small smile tugs on her lips as she reads hears his voice in her head.

 

_Moon,_

_I can definitely kick your ass at archery._

_-Trickster_

 

Sent from a far too cocky Norse Trickster both her and her brother bumped into, and Artemis remembers when Loki was once like this. Arrogant and believing he was the best at everything. Yet when she beat him, badly, the smile was wiped from his face and somehow instead of making herself an enemy, she made a friend.

 

_Moon,_

_Please tell me you aren't planning to go to the party Loki invited us to without me! It's supposed to be epic and I will not have my sister going alone and then spending the next few decades hearing the muses go on and on about it! It was absolutely painful last time and what'll the other gods think of me if I don't show?_

_I have a reputation to uphold!_

_If I find out you are leaving with that Trickster and not taking me with I'll tell Pops and get you grounded!_

_Your_ dearest _twin (who definitely isn't missing this killer party,_

_Sun_

 

_Moon,_

' _Pollo finally caved in and let me ride the chariot with him! Can you believe it only took a couple centuries? You definitely have to ride in it sometime! It was freaking amazing, better than seeing Thor in a dress! And hey, maybe next time he'll let me drive!_

_Any who, I'm dealing with this one asshole and I thought maybe you'd like to stop by near my place and we can hang out, call your brother down as well afterwards. Been_ ages _since we hung out._

_-Trickster_

 

She smile grows when reading Loki's letters because she hears his voice and can just imagine his contagious grin. The Moon remembers that grin, the constant begging that came later about further trips. She's read this note a hundred times, knowing every line by heart and knows exactly what her brother's letter that he sent to her as well says.

 

_Dear Moon,_

_You'll never guess what I did. Loki's probably already sent you a letter about it but I let him ride on the chariot. And before you say anything, it went just as well as you'd think. Guy probably thinks I'll let him drive next time. As if! Lo may be a good friend but the trickster still breathes mischief wherever he goes._

_He wanted to know if you were still up for Friday night in Quebec. Says he knows a place that you'll absolutely love._

_Hope all's well._

_Your brother,_

_Sun_

 

Artemis remembers dealing with Apollo as well, listening to his complain about how soon Loki would be the one taking over his job driving the sun chariot every morning but deep down the twins knew he held no ill will against the trickster. They had grown used to the constant presence of the trickster god and considered him a good friend.

After reading a couple more though, the cheeriness of the letters she has received begins to disappear, no longer holding all the joy they once did.

 

_Moon,_

_Gonna have to cancel our meet up. Tried to tell 'Pollo but the guy hardly answers anything but "fanmail". Sig ain't doing too well and I screwed up. Big time. Maybe we should wait a few decades?_

_-Loki_

 

_Lady Artemis,_

_I know you told me not to worry, that your brother's words were empty of threat but I still worry. I don't know how I have gotten on his bad side and have been asking him for a response, a reason to why he dislikes me._

_Perhaps you know why?_

_-Orion_

 

_Lady Artemis,_

_I've received a message from Apollo. He wishes for us to meet, saying he wants to speak with me. Perhaps I can finally figure out why he dislikes me._

_-Orion_

 

_Dear Moon,_

_Look, I'm sorry about Orion. I…I was an idiot, okay? I was scared he was going to hurt you sis and I couldn't let that happen._

_Just…please stop ignoring me Art. Please answer me._

_Your sorry brother,_

_Sun_

 

_Moon,_

_Still ignoring him, huh? I'm sure he meant best Art. All older siblings, even those a minute older, are protective. Just give him another chance._

_-Loki_

 

Artemis flipped through the next few, half distracted, teary eyes staring out at the dark night sky. The stars twinkle, small pinpricks of light in the dark inky void, and she sees her friend up there, killed by a foolish brother. Fingers sifting through the notes, part of her is aware of every note that she skips, knowing which one is soon on its way. Every time she read her letters, the goddess tries to skip these particular two, unable to put herself through the pain of reading them and yet no matter how hard she tries, her fingers always land on them.

Their contents are memorized by now, down to every comma and hesitation in the ink. She can hear the writer's voices in her heads as her silver eyes scan the paper and despite not wanting to read them, she opens the first one.

It's longer than the other ones Loki sent her – her mind says Gabriel as well, remembering the name written at the bottom of the letter but it doesn't feel right calling him that. She knew him as Loki and he always would be Loki. Certain parts are wrinkled, and when her fingers touch those parts she can almost imagine them once more damp from tears. The note was crumpled, having been scrunched up at one point as she had hurled it across the room in frustration but then smoothed out after once realizing what she had done.

It said:

 

_Moon,_

_Shit's really hit the fan. I don't know if you'll end up getting this, and if you do, when, but I'm sorry in advance. I doubt this is a fight I can walk out of, with or without magic and just wanted to say goodbye. You and Apollo have been some of the greatest friends I've ever had in this crazy world and I hate that I'll end up hurting you like I've hurt so many others._

_If you see Kali, don't be pissed she's here and I'm not. Lucifer won't be easy and we go way back. He knows all my tricks and I bet you just snorted at that because I've told the two of you that nobody can outsmart the Trickster._

_Promise me you won't come to the hotel. You or your brother. It won't be pretty._

_I can't bring myself to say this out loud but I'm scared of dying Artemis. Living as long as I have, being practically impervious to almost every weapon, you don't think you can die but now? I know once I walk into those doors I won't be walking out and it scares the shit outta me. But I'm tired of being a coward and running. I'm standing up, finally and if I die, I guess I die._

_Promise me you and your brother will look out for each other. He'll need you and you'll need him. I'll miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Gabriel (Loki)_

 

Shaky hands take the next letter and she reads it, already knowing what it says but maybe, perhaps, it will say something different. Maybe the fiftieth time will be different…

 

_Dear Moon,_

_I'm sorry sister. I hate sending important things in letters because talking about it is always easier but here goes: Lo won't be sending anymore letters. He… oh Zeus Art, it's bad. Really bad. Hermes told me, he was there at the meeting. Well, not him, Mercury was, but he caught wind of it and it was really bad. Really, really bad. Lucifer came and killed them all, except for Kali. Blood was everywhere and Lo… He… You know how he is._

_I'm so sorry Art._

_But Lo, Lo's gone Artemis. Lucifer…Lucifer got him. I didn't believe Hermes and I checked myself and… oh Moon…_

_Can we meet up? Please? I could really use a shoulder._

_-Apollo_

 

…but it's not. It never changes.

As tears fall down her cheeks, she opens the last letter beside her, forgetting about the others. Artemis read it as best as she could, tear falling and soaking the paper.

 

_Dear Moon,_

_You've been quiet lately. I know you're getting these letters but you haven't been answering. Things have gotten tough, I know, but you don't have to go through this alone. It's you and me against it all, just like how it always was. Sun and moon._

_Please let me in Art._

_Your brother,_

_Sun_

 

And for the first time in ages, she wrote back to her brother.

 

_Sun,_

_I'm sorry, brother. It's you and me still against the world, right? 'Cause I really feel lost and need a shoulder to lean on._

_Your sister,_

_Moon_

 

Rather than receiving a letter though, a knock was heard at her door. The sun was just beginning to rise and she got to her feet, walking towards the door. Opening it, she found Apollo standing there on the other side, a small smile on his face. The light from the rising sun washed over her, chasing away the darkness that lived in her small room. It became brighter, warmer and she found herself forming a small, watery smile.

"You and me against the world," Apollo told her and Artemis flung herself into her twin's arms, holding on tight.

Maybe it might take a hundred of letters before the moon would answer; being too far away to hear their voices and always hiding in the dark but there was always one being that could get a letter from the moon no matter what.


End file.
